Spoken Word Artist
by KagomesNewSoul
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most renowned spoken word artist at Soul Piper High School, but what will she do when she inspires someone who thinks she really does not like to write poetry that is equal to hers? InuKag, MirSan, RinSess, KouAya
1. Prologue: An Introduction to Spoken Word

Spoken Word Artist

_By: KagomesNewSoul_

_Prologue: An Introduction to the Art of Spoken Word_

Poetry is an art form. It can take you to magical places, show you melancholy loneliness, and even give you a taste of death itself. I, Kagome Higurashi, have tasted almost every side of it. This is my art. The art of self-expression. The art of Spoken Word.

Spoken Word, for most of my life, has been my only friend. Up until I met Sango five years ago that is. It has been an outlet for all of the pain that I have suffered, big or small. It frees me and when I get lost in my writing or spitting it to others, I feel like I'm flying…like I'm the wind, free to do whatever I please, whenever I please, and wherever I please. Words flow like a river from my mouth to the audience's ears, and eventually into their hearts. It's an amazing feeling to know that you have touched somebody there. To most people it's the only time that they get to see who I really am without a facade being put up.

Spoken Word is crucial to my life because it allows me to get my message out to all sorts of people. Far too often, far to many people these days try not to look at all the things that go on around them, so my art reaches them by telling them the dead truth. I put no frills or bowties onto my Spoken Word, so when people hear it they are either disgusted, taken aback, or completely grateful. Reaching people through my poetry is one of the joys in my life that absolutely nobody can steal from me. They learned that the hard way…especially my sister. Because even if I'm gone, the impact of my words will often stay with those people forever.

Spoken Word is the most extraordinary thing in my life. It's like a juice squeezer, extracting creativity and forming it into rhymes that anyone and everyone can understand…but then again Spoken Word does not have to rhyme necessarily, it is a form of self-expression and you should never bend your self-expression to someone else's rules. My poetry rhymes when I want it to. Not when he wants it to, or she wants it to, or they want it to, but when I want it to. That's what makes it unique to me. The fact that there are no rules, no boundaries, no perimeters for you to follow.

Spoken Word, especially when it's spit from a well-practiced artist, will trap you. It will cram you into the iron-barred cage of that person's poetry. That is what the Spoken Word Artist lives for, the moment you know you've made an impact on someone's life. When you know that it's your verbs and adjectives that conjure the very essence of the world in front of their eyes.

In the realm of Spoken Word Art, your word is the power that binds everything together. It is your responsibility to take the listeners on a journey to wherever you want them to go. Be it heaven, purgatory, or even the Feudal Era, it's your choice. You must take them where you think that they should go.

My Spoken Word is a journey. No, it's more of a quest. It is a quest to find myself. Me. Kagome Higurashi. The girl staring back at me in the mirror. This is the tale of how I failed the quest of finding myself...but also of how I rejoiced when someone else found me instead.

_(a/n: I hope that you like it! I'd really like some feedback on it so, please, R/R!)_


	2. Bite Me, Baby

Spoken Word Artist

_By: KagomesNewSoul_

Chapter One "Bite Me, Baby" 

**Disclaimer:** Damn, why do they always got to go and make a girl depressed right before she's about to write a truly great story by making her say that she doesn't own InuYasha! That's so messed up! Well guess what you lawyer peoples? I don't own InuYasha, but if I did, I wouldn't share him with you! Hmph!

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is technically my third InuYasha fic, but this may be the first one I ever post, so be nice to me. But after my first chapter I will accept flames. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Ja ne! KagomesNewSoul!

Chapter One: "Bite Me, Baby" 

It was an exemplary day! The sun was shining; the birds were singing the flowers were blooming. It was one of those days you see in postcards and magazines. But one thing was mucking it up.

A black and read scooter with silver trim screeched down a quiet little street lined with cherry blossom trees at about ninety miles per hour. The slim figure on the back of the bike gripped the handlebars aggressively, a glare in his unprotected golden eyes. Silver hair streaming, topped with adorable triangular doggy ears twitching in the wind.

InuYasha's Point of View

"Damn, fucking Sesshomaru!" I snarled under my breath, my eyes burning with anger. Making me go to gad damn high school! How dare he try to make those decisions for me?

Did that stupid idiot of a brother of mine have no better things to do with his time than to torture me? Well that's exactly what it seems like to me at least. I don't understand why he gets off meddling in life, especially when he's got his own business and a human girlfriend to contend with.

I stopped at a red light and itched my nose with one of my claws. It was filled with all of those snooty human girls perfume again. It's so annoying and you can almost always tell by the type of perfume a girl wears what type of person she is. The 'snooty girls' almost always wear perfume that smells, to me at least, like chlorine and other types of chemicals, the 'good girls' usually wore light floral scents, and the 'bad girls' usually reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. All of which I personally cannot stand.

The light turned green again and I began to speed off in the direction of my new high school. Soul Piper High School. Now what baka had thought to name a high school after a demon of death? What's so good about high school anyway?

End Inu's Point of View

"Kikyo, hurry up!" The girl shouted up the stairs after her sister. She tapped her foot impatiently on the bottom stair and glanced at her watch. It seemed that her sister was taking this long to get ready for school today just to spite her.

The girl tossed her wavy, waist length, raven-black tresses over her shoulder, a bad habit she'd gotten into, considering she accidentally, or on purpose, hit the person standing behind her with it all of the time.

"Kikyo, I'm leaving without you," Kagome shouted up the stairs, knowing that what she said would speed up her sister's progress a little.

Kagome smirked as her sister answered her quickly after she finished. "Not in my car, you're not!"

"Then let's get a move on," Kagome bellowed up the stairs once more.

Kikyo emerged from the bathroom and slinked down the stairs. She was dressed in a lavender mini skirt with a white spaghetti strapped shirt on with it. Kagome glanced down at her own baggy black pants and light green tank top. 'Sometimes I wish I could look as Kikyo sometimes does. So pretty and elegant despite all the other times when she dresses like a whore,' Kagome pondered thoughtfully as she followed her older sister out of the front door.

What poor Kagome did not realize was that she and Kikyo looked mostly the same. They had the same build, tall and skinny yet still shapely, the same complexion, pale, and the same midnight hair color. But Kagome's eyes were gentle and held more feeling than Kikyo's, and Kikyo's hair was straighter than Kagome's but other then that she and Kikyo could pass as twins if they wanted to.

Kagome tossed her bag into Kikyo's car, and slammed the door of the baby blue Honda shut hard. " Hey! Watch the doors igit!" Kikyo snarled fiercely at Kagome as she started the engine of her precious car.

Kagome sighted and sunk into the back of her chair. It was going to be a looong three and a half mile ride to the school.

InuYasha tossed his hair back from his face as he turned of his scooter and locked it. No telling what type of bastards attended this school and he wasn't taking that chance with his bike. With that he grabbed his bag and stomped off into the school.

The inside of the place was swarming with an array of strange smells, and the halls were so clogged with perfume that it virtually blinded his nose. He glanced at his bag and crouched down to quickly pull out his schedule. His first class was room 526. "Mr. Kanno, huh?" He murmured under his breath. He put his schedule back in his bag and stood up. Just as he started to turn around, a girl popped up in his face, making him jump a little. It was so hard to smell people approaching him in this place.

"Hi! I've never seen you around before, so you must be new here! Welcome to Soul Piper High! I hope you like it here! Oh, you must be really lost. Do you need a guide? Come on, I'll show you to your first class. Oh, my name's Kikyo, by the way. What did you say your name was again?" She bubbled, remarkably all in just one breath.

He glared at her. He didn't like this girl. She talked too much. But then again, he did need a guide to his first class. He turned his nose up at her. "Feh! I didn't, but it's InuYasha, wench."

"InuYasha, huh? I like that name! You have Mr. Kanno first right? Okay, follow me!" Kikyo giggled as she started down the long corridor.

InuYasha followed her sullenly down the hallway trying to drown out her mindless chatter as he glanced around at his surroundings. Most of the people there, he found, wore western clothing. Maybe just a little bit too western. InuYasha liked baggy pants just as much as the next person, but he flat out refused to have his pants sagged around his ass. He found it immoral. He smirked to himself. 'Who the hell am I to think about morals?'

He sighed looking around at most of the people and even spotted a few youkai. They blended in very well here, other than that everybody looked and acted, as it seemed mostly the same. 'Jeez, they're like a herd of cattle,' he thought to himself, "Well, if they expect me to conform then they got another thing coming!' Yes, poor InuYasha. He was _such _the little rebel…

He glanced around once again, bored out of his mind. Suddenly a glint caught the corner of his eye and he shifted his head to see what was making that annoying little light that kept on catching his eye.

The glint, as it turned out, was just the glare of light bouncing off of an anime pin attached to the strap of a bag, but that wasn't what made InuYasha keep on looking, though. The bag hung off the shoulder of a slender girl standing in a hollow between the lockers. Leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed, she was absorbed with the book in her hands that InuYasha quickly recognized as a manga. Head bowed over it, her silky black hair almost covering her light brown eyes that were filled with excitement over the manga, she gently bit the inside of her dewy bottom lip. InuYasha was mesmerized.

A hand suddenly waved in front of him, far too close to his face. "Hello? InuYasha! Are you listening to me?" It was Kikyo. InuYasha growled softly at her. "What do you want wench?" InuYasha snapped quickly at her.

Kikyo mentally glared at him. Who did this guy think he was? The nerve! Him ignoring her like that! How dare he? "I was just warning you about Miroku Houshi. He's a lecher; you don't want to be seen with him if you want to be popular. So stay away from him, okay?"

InuYasha's mouth dropped. His left eyebrow twitched automatically at her in absolute fury and annoyance. "Who said I wanted to be popular, wench? Who are you to tell me who I should stay away from?" He snarled at her. He really did not like this girl at all.

Kikyo raised up her hands in supposed defeat. "Whatever, I was just warning you. Your class is over there. I'll see you later, InuYasha." She whispered to him breathily as she started to walk down the hall, swinging her hips as she went.

InuYasha twitched his nose at her as she walked away. He had a feeling about this girl that he did not like at all, plus, she reeked of chemical perfume. He sighed and turned towards the door to room 526. He then smirked. He practically knew that this class would be a complete breeze. Hell, he might even be able to sleep. Yes, sleep would be nice…

"So, you're hanyou, am I correct?" The teacher asked InuYasha as he looked over his schedule.

"Yeah, what of it," InuYasha challenged, rolling his eyes. Every human teacher he'd ever had always, at least once, had asked him that. It was now his way of finding out what type of teacher he had.

The teacher looked up at him. "Nothing, but it will be nice to have you in the class as we go over hanyou's in the multicultural studies unit of Sociology."

InuYasha studied him with his eyes narrowed. Maybe this teacher would be okay after all. The teacher stood up, "You can take a seat anywhere," he said as he went to hold the door open as the bell rang.

He grumbled as he trudged towards the back of the room and sat down at one of the small rectangular little desks. He sighed with slight disappointment. No sleeping after all.

Kagome jumped as the warning bell rang, starting her out of her trance. She had been so wrapped up in the latest volume of Ranma1/2 that she didn't even notice the early birds heading to class. She was usually among them.

She slowly packed her book back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and headed to her first class, Sociology. Yawning, she spotted her best friend Sango Taijiya's head in front of her. Grinning mischievously, she ran up behind her and kicked Sango in the butt with her booted foot. Hard, but not hard enough so it would hurt her, just enough to scare her a little.

Sango shrieked like a banshee and dropped her binders, spinning around, she covered her butt with one of her hands, ready to strike with the other, the one who had did that to her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was just Kagome.

"Kagome, what the hell?" Sango hollered at her. Meanwhile, Kagome was nearly rolling on the ground with laughter. Sango just glared at her until she straightened up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Well that's what you get for not picking me up this morning! I had to catch a ride with Kikyo and you can be sure that was hell in a Honda." Kagome giggled to her friend.

Sango made a face at her. "Well, it wasn't my fault! I had to take Kirara to the vet! She had to get her shot before she went into heat again. You remember what happened last time I forgot."

Kagome winced as she _did _remember what had happened, though more times than not she tried to forget about it. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she replied as they entered Mr. Kanno's classroom.

"Hi, Mr. Kanno!" Exclaimed Kagome as soon as she got through the doorway, waving at him. He was her favorite teacher after all.

Mr. Kanno half smiled at her. "Hey, Kagome. You're almost late, gotta watch out, you know."

"Sorry about that! Won't happen again Sir!" Kagome blustered, hand behind her head. He nodded at her and then cracked a real smile. "Yo, Kagome! That piece yesterday, that was hot."

Kagome gave him a self-assured smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kanno!" She bounced over to her seat behind Sango and plopped down, arms sprawled all over the desk, sighing. "Time to learn," she mumbled in a sleepy little voice, tittering her fingers on the desk, and she yawned.

InuYasha jumped as the high pitched shrill of a girl's voice hit him, startling his sensitive little doggy ears into flattening against his head. 'I knew I'd hate this damn school!' He thought sullenly. He felt like he was in hell, glancing up as the kids began filing into the room. Most were human, but there were a few youkai. But he was the only one that was hanyou…again. After a few minutes of watching he got bored and started to doodle on his notebook cover. After about thirty seconds he had half of the word 'Sociology' written on his notebook cover.

"Hi, Mr. Kanno!" He heard a very loud, very cheerful voice exclaim. He looked up to the front of the room to see the present cause of his annoyance. His eyes widened as they fell upon the girl from the hallway. 'It's her.' He thought. He listened intently as the teacher chided her for almost being late. But then something the teacher said caught his ear and enraged him. "That piece yesterday, that was hot." InuYasha was disgusted. Did that teacher just call the girl hot? Was he hitting on her? InuYasha was even more confused when the girl said thank you.

'Huh?' He wondered as the late bell rang, sending his ears to lie flat against his head once more. InuYasha really **really **wanted to take his claws to that damn thing. He smirked as him imagined smashing the thing.

Just as the teacher started taking attendance the door to the classroom slammed open, sending InuYasha's ear flying for cover in his hair. This was really starting to tick him off. A tall breathless boy with black hair and black clothes on ran into the room, out of breath. He scratched the back of his head and apologized to Mr. Kanno. "Sorry, Mr. Kanno! You know how it is…heh-heh…"

Mr. Kanno raised his eyebrows at the kid suspiciously. "Yeah, be on time tomorrow, Miroku." Mr. Kanno answered him, a warning very apparent in his voice.

Miroku nodded at him and headed towards the back of his class to his seat…which just so happened to be the one right next to InuYasha's. He dropped his bag on the floor, plopped down into the chair and gave a quick sigh of immense relief, closing his eyes to savor it. He then sat up a little straighter and turned to blink curiously at InuYasha and managed to smile, despite his lack of breath. " You must be new. My name's Miroku Houshi." He said as he extended his hand for InuYasha to shake.

InuYasha took his hand and shook it. "InuYasha Taisho," he said as he dropped Miroku's hand. He then propped an elbow upon his desk, placed his chin on his hand and glanced, with a sullen look on his face, at the journal written on the white board. 'Do you feel comfortable discussing your personal problems with your parents/guardians? Why?' It read. He narrowed his eyes at it, and turned to Miroku again.

"So what is this? Some type of touchy-feely, 'share with the class my feelings' class?" He asked half dreading the answer he was about to receive. Miroku shook his head. "It's sort of like how different groups of people communicate with one another, I guess. Oh, and there's a lot of multiculturism, too."

InuYasha raised his eyebrows at him. "Damn, I really bit myself in the ass hard for choosing this class, didn't I?" He wondered out loud to himself.

"No, this class is actually a lot of fun most of the time. We don't even do tests in here! A lot of talking, very little working," Miroku sighed, "I love this class."

"Feh," InuYasha replied and he turned to stare at the back of that girl from the hallway. Now, what did that teacher say her name was again…..

Kagome was halfway finished with her worksheet on Cesar Chavez when Sango nudged her in the side with her very bony elbow. Kagome clutched at her side painfully and glared at Sango. "Owww! What the heck!" she cried out in indignation. Her friend just chuckled at her.

"Pay back for earlier," Sango taunted, "besides, look we got a new student in the class," Sango said while pointing at InuYasha. Kagome, not bothering to remove her hand from her poor abused ribs, turned around to look to where Sango was pointing.

'Wow,' Kagome thought. The boy was rather and Kagome really hated to think this, but the boy was rather elegant. He had long waist-length hair silver that was tied back from his face in a braid, his eyes were a shocking golden-amber hue that she had never seen before, and atop his head were two absolutely adorable triangular doggy ears. 'Is he Youkai?' she pondered thoughtfully for a minute before snapping herself out of it and turning back to Sango.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked her friend. What was she up to this time? Kagome knew that sly look she got when she was plotting something all too well. She raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, I dunno Kagome-Chan, he looks like your type…" she trailed off glancing at InuYasha's baggy black pants. Kagome looked at her astonished and then scrunched her nose at friend.

"You, Sango-Chan, of all people, should know better than anybody I don't have a type," Kagome muttered to Sango, going back to her worksheet, "I have too many issues to have a type!" Kagome mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Hmmm?" Sango asked, not have been paying attention.

"Nothing Sango," Kagome replied. 'I just have to get over it' she thought to herself and continued writing.

"So that's why she called you a lecher!" InuYasha asked Miroku, eyes wide in understanding.

Miroku nodded, "Yes I liked Megumi and Megumi liked me, but when she moved Kikyo started up the rumors because she had liked me."

"Oh," InuYasha nodded his head in comprehension. He knew that there was something that he had **not** liked about that girl. The bell rang again then, dismissing them from Sociology. "I just knew she was a bitch."

Miroku nodded solemnly as the bell rang to signal the next class. InuYasha and he stood up to exit the classroom. They both placed their worksheets on Cesar Chavez in the bin as they passed through the door.

"So why'd you come here in the middle of the year?" Miroku asked InuYasha curiously as they started to walk down the hallway.

A dark scowl crossed InuYasha's face. "It's because of my stupid, dumbass, narcissistic brother!" He fumed loudly as he started to explain his unfortunate predicament to Miroku.

The bell rang and Kagome and Sango stood up and went to return their papers to the bin on the wall, when Mr. Kanno called Kagome over to him. "I just wanted to tell you that you are doing absolutely wonderful in this class and I wanted to tell you to keep up the good work, okay," he asked while smiling brightly at her.

Kagome nodded at him. "Sure thing, Mr. Kanno." She said and then turned with Sango to exit the room in style.

"So, what'd he talk to you about?" Sango asked her. Kagome shrugged and replied: "He wanted to tell me that I had an A and…" Kagome trailed off as she spotted a very familiar head above the crowd and got a very evil idea. "Hey Sango, hold my bag for a moment will ya?" She asked her friend while handing the bag to her.

"Sure, but what're you gonna do, Kagome-Chan?" She asked her while throwing Kagome's bag over her shoulder. But Kagome didn't answer her. The only thing that she did was smile…just a bit _too_ evilly…

"Damn! Your brother really did that kind of shit to you!" Miroku asked InuYasha in absolute disbelief, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. InuYasha just nodded and glared ahead of him. "Something like that sort of happened to my- ugh!" Miroku got cut off as he felt a large weight attach itself to his back and shoulders.

InuYasha jumped in surprise as he saw a big black boot with neon green flames shooting up the side of it fly past his face. He turned to look at who it was. His eyes widened. It was her! And he was surprised when he felt a slight twinge of jealousy run throughout him. He even went as far as to half wish to be Miroku at that second.

She was smiling a big cheesy grin as she hung from Miroku's back. She had her arms wrapped around Miroku's neck, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was laughing quite hysterically.

"Hahahaha!" Her laugh was like the sound of tinkling bells. "Hey Miroku! How's it hanging?" She asked him, mouth still full of laughs. Miroku grinned and just kept on walking. "Fine Kagome, but you seem to be doing much better at it than me." He jested to her.

Kagome socked him in the shoulder gently. "You're such a loser, but anyways…" she trailed off stealing a glance at the other girl that was behind her, "Sango-Chan has been eyeing your ass pretty heavily back there, so I thought you might like a little protection from that, you know?"

InuYasha cast a glance behind him to look at the other girl, who must be this 'Sango.' She looked angrier than a Youkai with a lost pup. "Grrr! Kagome-Chan!" She yelled and started to run towards them, looking about ready to attack Kagome with her own bag. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at the three of them.

Kagome looked quite frightened when she finally looked behind her. "Uh…gotta fly! See ya later, Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she jumped off of Miroku's back and started to run down the hallway. The other girl started to fly after her, holding her big yellow bag like a boulder meant to be thrown at someone, before turning around and yelling "If you think that what she said was true, you're a lot dumber than you look, hentai!"

Miroku just smiled flirtatiously back at her. "You know you want me, Sango, my dear!" He bellowed up the hall after her.

She proceeded to turn around, flip him off and yell: "Bite me, baby!"

"Will do!" He yelled back, but she was out of hearing range by that time. He sighed dreamily and placed his hands behind his head. "Kami, is she beautiful!"

"InuYasha blinked at him. "Who was that girl?" He asked. Miroku looked back over at him. "Which one, Sango? She's my future wife, I'm telling ya!"

"No, the other one."

"Oh, you must mean Kagome, then." InuYasha nodded. "Are you two…together?" He gestured with his hands.

Miroku's eyes widened and he laughed, shaking his head. "No, no! Of course not! Kagome is more of a little sister to me, really." Miroku then gave him a sly little look. "Why? You like her?"

InuYasha fought the blush that was that was threatening to rise up in his cheeks. "No! Of course not! Who said anything about liking her?" He asked defensively, ears twitching upon his head.

"I dunno, but if you _did _like her I could try to hook you up, but then again I don't know…she really knows how to humiliate a guy." Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked him. What could that girl do to embarrass **a guy **so much? She seemed too cute to do anything too mean or spiteful.

Miroku bit his bottom lip and looked as if he was trying to find words to explain what he was talking about. He opened his mouth and closed it again, just to think some more. Then, he finally got himself together and spoke. "Kagome Higurashi is one of the school's most renowned Spoken Word Artists."

"Spoken Word Artist?" InuYasha asked, clueless.

"It's a form of poetry," Miroku explained, "it's kind of like rap, but without beats and with much more meaningful topics.

"Oh," InuYasha nodded in understanding, "but what does that have to do with her humiliating guys?"

"Well, it's not just guys. But like I said Kagome is a Spoken Word Artist, and being that, she is part of a club at school called: 'Underground Poetry,' which I'm a member of, too. We hold shows every other week at the school. Whoever pisses Kagome off that week is almost certain to get indirectly insulted and made to look like a fool in front of half the entire school from the lyrics of her poetry."

"Really?" InuYasha asked, jaw dropping. "Damn."

"But in all reality, when you get to know her, she is," Miroku smiled, "a very kind person. She's helped me through a lot," he added thoughtfully.

'Really,' InuYasha thought, quite impressed. He turned towards the direction she and the other girl, Sango, ran off in. 'I'm going to get to know you…Kagome.'

****

**Author's Note:** Hi peoples! You have Yellow Card to thank for this first chapter. Their music is my muse god: Bows to Yellow Card: Anyways, I hope that you like the story! Oh by the way this chapter is dedicated to Princess Kitty for her great fanfic "Once in a Leap Year." Go read it! And to my friend Ariel for typing up half of this chapter for me! Thank you! Read and Review!


	3. Author's Note

**Spoken Word Artist**

_By: KagomesNewSoul_

_Note: Author's Apology_

I am so sorry, my dear, faithful, wonderful, lovely readers! I would have updated so much freaking sooner if I had the chance to and sorry, but, sadly this is not a new chapter. I am so sorry. I feel so bad about this. I had made a promise to myself that I would be a good authoress and update this once a week, but look where that went. It has been almost over eight weeks since I have updated this thing! Hmmm….maybe I will just take the old chapters and re-edit them and repost them again. Hmm…intriguing…

The reasons why I haven't updated for so long are many and not too far between either. My computer disc drive broke when I put a wet floppy into it (stupid me! See, that's what you get when I ended up walking home 2 ½ miles from my school which I stayed late at for an Underground Poetry meeting in 59 degree icy rain!) So, I can no longer type up my poems and stories on the computer I have in my room and save then on to discs to upload later on the computer in my brothers room that has the internet 9lucky little bastards!). I am really so very sorry. I _will_ continue to try and update this story as often as I possibly think I can, which will probably be from two to three weeks in between; I am using my Uncle Choo's work computer right now to type this up for you. Thank you Uncle Choo-choo! I love you so much!

What I will actually probably end up doing anyway is I will start to bring my InuYasha story notebooks (I have 2 ½ filled up double spaced already!) and upload them here. What I will have to do is retype the chapters directly onto the hard drive of my Uncle's computer (without the edits), re-edit them (which will be hard to do with no floppy disc to rely on), upload them onto FF.n, and finally delete them from his computer hard drive straight afterwards. It is a computer for his business after all. This means if something happens on FF.n and my files get corrupted or something, I will have to do all of that stuff all over again!

I am really so sorry about all of this, you guys. I especially apologize to my faithful reviewers: lyn (my first reviewer! I love you, lyn!), maboroshi kaji1 (thank you for the compliment!), DestinysHunter (I LOVE YOU, C-CHAN! So sorry I couldn't send that chapter to you.), and to Silver Crescent Moon (Love ya, Semi! I'll see you in sociology! Lol!).

Now that all the thank-you's are out I have to tell you guys something. :Clears throat loudly.: I am going to give you a preview of the next chapter. I have up to chapter four already written up in my notebooks, anyway.

Chapter Two: "…And They Say the Best Remedy for a Broken Heart is Ice Cream!"

Kikyo invites InuYasha to a poetry slam at Audy's Place.

We get to see the whole gang spit their poetry.

A contest for my reviewers, because I love you all oh so much.

InuYasha _meets_ Kagome for the first time.

We see Sesshy.

I love you all! Please keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I love you all! Jan e! KagomesNewSoul


End file.
